Gamers may feel a significant amount of nostalgia for the games that they “grew up playing.” These emotions may run deep as the users may fondly remember the original look and feel of the games that originally made them interested in gaming.
Developers have attempted to capitalize on this nostalgia through re-releases of the game. These re-releases may apply modern techniques to the games, such as to improve rendering, animations, controls, and other visual and audio qualities of the original game. However, these re-releases have sometimes met with a rather lukewarm reception from the garners because the game experience became divorced from the original experience. As such, the modern version of the game may lose the nostalgia the garners felt for the original game using conventional techniques.